The Mystery of Pain
by pineapplefish
Summary: When the Hive Five find some guy, torturing Raven in an Alleyway, trying to get her to do something. what will they do, help or leave her to die. what will happen when they find out Ravens half demon, what will they do, will it influence them to help her, or leave her.


Hey enjoy the story - piney

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Kyd Wykkyd pov.

We were just roaming the city finding something to steel, when we saw a trail of blood. I don't know why, but we followed it into a dark ally and found this guy with long white hair, he was talking to something and said "break the curse and I might let you live." A voice laughed but replied weakly and said "why would I do that, after all you wouldn't keep me alive afterwards even if I did, and for the record, I wouldn't help you anyway even if you did" when she said the last part it was cold. All it did was make him mad, he punched the air, but the voice gasped in pain.

Gizmo had to drop what he was holding and it made a sound when it hit the ground, it got the guys attention and when he turned around and we saw what he was doing. On the ground was Raven, but before anyone could speak he spoke "I'll let you pretend you didn't see anything, so you should leave, while you still have a chance." His voice was strange, but as usual Gizmo said "why do you think we'd do that, barf brain?" The guy laughed at this and replied "this, you incompetent idiot." And his hand was glowing black and he used it to throw Raven against the wall I noticed that she was still conscious, and picked her up and did it again then started to crush her against the ground, stopped and turned around to see our expressions. We were all shocked that he had Ravens powers and had taken Raven down.

He said "well, I'll give you one more chance, go while you still have a chance." His voice was menacingly violent. We turned to leave but raven spoke to us and said "Please, help me." She was begging us, even pleading. We stopped and turned and saw that this guy was holding her in the air by her throat she was gasping for air and he said "shut up, they can't help you, and why would they help someone like you, a half Demon."

That last words struck me; she was a half demon like me, the team noticed what he called her and looked at me, we were about to attack, when a figure rose from the ground. It was a freak with a mask that covered his whole face with one eye, he had a mark on his mask. Raven was dropped and she fell like a sack of potatoes.

The masked man said "you might want to hand over the half demon, before this gets ugly." The white hair guy replied obviously mad "And why do you think I would do that?" he asked then the one eyed hand had Raven like powers too only they were fire. Raven went pale, she was pale before but now she was worse. She tried to move but when she did she gasped in pain, capturing Malchiors attention, creating a distraction for the one eye freak that attacked without hesitation.

The battle was on and I don't know why but gizmo, who was the least likely to do so, went over to get Raven, this gut noticed and tried to stop him by shooting magic at him, it got a robotic leg but other than that he was fine and when he got there to get her she seemed to black out at his touch.

Gizmo pov.

We were walking around finding something to steel, when we found a trail of blood we followed it to an alleyway, to find some guy with long white hair, he was talking to something but there seemed to be no one there, he started talking and said "break the curse and I might let you live." A voice laughed weakly but replied and said "why would I do that, after all you wouldn't keep me alive afterwards even if I did, and for the record I wouldn't help you anyway even if you did" when she said the last part it was cold. All it did was make him mad, he punched the air, but the voice gasped in pain.

Being the shortest of the group he saw what he was talking to. It was Raven, of the teen titans and when he punched the air black energy punched her in the stomach causing her to gasp in pain. It startled me and I dropped what I was holding, getting his attention and he spoke and said bitterly "I'll let you pretend you didn't see anything, so you should leave, while you still have a chance."

Quickly recovering what just happened I retorted back "why do you think we'd do that, barf brain?" he remained calm but I could tell he was annoyed by this and answered "this, you incompetent idiot." And with the same black magic he picked up raven and threw Raven against the wall, she was still conscious, and picked her up and did it again then started to crush her against the ground, stopped and turned around to see our expressions. There were so many dents in the walls and one especially in the ground where she was. This time he said "well, I'll ask you one more time. Leave, while you still have a chance." His voice was menacingly violent. We all started to turn I did so a little unsure of it when Raven spoke, but when she did she was begging maybe pleading "Please, help me."

We turned to find he had picked her up and was holding her in the air by the throat and choking her and he said "shut up, they can't help you, and why would they help someone like you, a half Demon." All of us looked at Kyd and who was shocked as me, but that made us change our minds about leaving, we were about to attack, when he rose out of the ground like Raven does. It was who Mammoth, Jinx and I used to work for, Slade!

It was unnerving, but he had a mark that wasn't there before. He was acting like he didn't want any part in what he was doing but continued anyway. Slade said "you might want to hand over the half demon, before this gets ugly." This only seemed to make this weirdo madder than he already was, and replied with anger obvious in his voice "And why do you think I would do that?"

Slade seemed to make Raven even more nervous because she got pale, she was already pale but you could see that she got really pale, paler then I have ever seen anyone. She tried to move but gasped in pain failing trying to get away, this distracted the white haired dude. Giving Slade a chance to attack, he did so without hesitation, He had fire as a power, and he controlled it, almost hitting the guy but that's how it started. The battle was on, so I decided to go get Raven.

As I made my way to her, but the guy who beat her up noticed and tried to attack, but he was already in battle so his black magic missed and hit one of my robotic legs, I still made it to Raven but she blacked out before I could touch her making it harder to get her away.

When I finally got her to the rest of the team, who hadn't recovered from shock, finally recovered and helped me with her and then Kyd Wykkyd teleported us to our base.

Mammoth pov.

It all happened all so fast and when it sank in I couldn't believe it, some guy had taken down Raven, who was apparently half Demon like Kyd and if that wasn't enough Slade who some of us worked for was there and had some fire power thing, plus gizmo did a so ungizmo thing and got Raven.

Why was everything so confusing?! When we got there, we didn't know what to do. We could out her in a cage, to the infirmary or we could bring her back to the titans. Then before we could do anything we got an incoming message, Seymour went to get it we all followed. It was from the TITANS, they were least likely, to call US!

Seymour, nervously picked it up, it was Jinx.

She looked alarmed, but spoke calm and said "hey, um I know we aren't exactly friends since I left but, we could use your help." She dodged something flying from her left and said, "we are kind of having problems with an intruder an-" Seymour cut her off and said "do they have white hair and a black magic?"

she looked surprised but nodded and said "yea but how-" she was cut off by a scream on her end it was the alien known as Starfire. She looked worried and said "sorry got to go!" but before she could hang up something hit her and she screamed herself and the screen went black. We looked at each other then Elliot (Kyd) teleported us to the titans' tower, leaving Raven who was now in the medical bay. It looked like the fight was outside now. We saw what looked like all the titans were here, and when I say all I mean ALL. We found jinx by the hallway, she and countless others were knocked unconscious and most bleeding and beat-up. Jinx's communicator was fried and shattered to pieces. When we got all of them to there medical bay which was now completely fu, we joined the battle, and found a few other villains appearing, Like Red-X. The remaining titans were Robin, Speedy,

Beast boy, Argent, (a bloody) Starfire, Kid Flash, Mas, Menos and a few others. We heard Robin say "We will defeat you, Malchior!" while charging at him with his bow staff. Malchior (or so they called him) only laughed at this statement, and said " you, and that 'Team' of yours. non of them have even laid a finger on me. How are you supposed to defeat ME, Raven is the only one who COULD stop me and she doesn't seem to be here." He used magic to knock Robin down and Robin's nose started bleeding and he got a big cut on his forehead. Then Malchior saw us and stopped and said with a smirk, "I guess I won't be leaving, now tell me, Gizmo is that right, where is she?" we all froze and everyone looked at us, Gizmo said "who-what are you talking about?" even though we new the answer. Malchior laughed and said "like you don't know, after all you didn't forget our little meeting earlier today, did you?" he asked in a fake tone. "Robin tried to talk, but nearly choked with all the blood in his mouth and spit it on the ground and said "who are you talking about?" he demanded, but it only made Malchior laugh and say "The reason I came here of course! Raven, now I will only ask once more," his tone now serious "where is she?" he said looking at us now, and even I could tell he was dead serious, "if I have to beat the answers out of you, I will." Malchiors tone was cold his tone was cold and Robin was now starring at us again amazement on his face, that's when he rose out of the ground again and said, "well, well looks like you can't out run me after all, and if you actually can by all means, 'TRY'." Then Malchior said "well, I've learned a new trick!" and made a black magical whip, Slade replied "well, I seen to already have learned that trick" and made a fire whip appear. Malchior looked a little paler and stumbled a few steps back from his stance.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Hi, I hope you like the cliff hanger I'm not the best at this but hay, who cares enjoy this story


End file.
